marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Creel (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Carl Creel Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Rocky Davis, Lightningbolt Other Current Aliases: Crusher Status Occupation: Professional criminal, former boxer Legal Status: United States citizen with a criminal record Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: former member of Masters of Evil Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: New York City, United States Known Relatives: Mary MacPherran (Titania, wife) First Appearance: (as Davis) Daredevil Vol.1 #1; (as Creel) Journey into Mystery #114 Origin: While serving time in prison for aggravated assault committed while member of an extortion racket, Creel was selected by Loki, the Asgardian god of mischief, as his unwitting agent in a scheme against Thor, god of thunder. By adding an enchanted potion composed of rare Asgardian herbs to Creel's drinking water in the prison commissary, Loki granted the brutal convict a bizarre power he hoped would enable him to defeat Thor. History While serving time in prison for aggravated assault committed while a member of an extortion racket, Cart "Crusher" Creel was selected by Loki, the Asgardian god of mischief, as his unwitting agent in a scheme against Thor, god of By adding an enchanted potion composed of rare Asgardian herbs to Creel's drinking water in the prison commissary, Loki granted the brutal convict a bizarre power he hoped would enable him to defeat Thor, the power to absorb the physical properties of anything with which he came in contact. Creel used his newfound power to break free from prison and soon became engaged in battle with Thor. Due to his ability to absorb the properties of Thor's hammer and Thor himself, Creel, now called the Absorbing Man, became one of the strongest mortal foes Thor ever combated. After his first defeat, the Absorbing Man returned to plague Thor again, and Loki transported him to Asgard where the criminal could be used in his scheme to take over Asgard. But when the Absorbing Man dared to challenge Odin, lord of the Asgardians, Odin summarily dispatched him into space. Creel eventually managed to return to Earth by hitching a, ride on a comet. He soon encountered the Hulk, however, and was defeated while in the process of absorbing the Hulk's power during his transformation to the human Bruce Banner. The Absorbing Man then challenged Thor again and was defeated when he was tricked into turning into water. A short time later, Thor defeated him again by tricking him into absorbing the properties of a cardboard replica of Thor's hammer. Serving a short prison sentence, Creel managed to escape and was contacted by They Who Wield Power, a cabal of power seekers from El Dorado, who hired him to destroy the Hulk. He failed and inadvertently absorbed the properties of glass while falling. Eventually reassembling the shards of his body, the Absorbing Man decided that he was tired of fighting against and losing to superhuman champions. Seeking to flee the country, Creel foolishly took a hostage, thereby bringing the Avengers after him. To escape them, he jumped into the ocean and transformed himself into water. When he finally regained his natural form, his mind was addled from his prolonged intermingling with the ocean and he was paranoically frightened of anyone with superhuman power. A chance battle with the Hulk cured him of his paranoia, however. Returning to America, he stalked the mutant Dazzler to acquire her light-powers to use against the Avengers. He was defeated, however, by the Dazzler and the Inhuman Black Bolt. He was abducted from prison by the Beyonder to fight in the "Secret Wars". Following the wars, he was restored to Earth. Characteristics Height: 6'4" Weight: 265 lbs (120 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Bald Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: As the Absorbing Man, Creel possesses the ability to absorb at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. This power extends to both animate and inanimate objects and certain forms of energy. The matter of the Absorbing Man's body magically a material and physiological change so that his body actually becomes composed of the matter or energy with which he is making contact. While he is in this altered state, he still possesses his sentience despite the fact that his brain is now composed of the same material as the rest of him. Among the more ordinary materials he has been transformed into include steel, stone, wood and glass. More unusal have been his transformations into water, fire, snow and silk. His most powerful transformations have been into energy-states such as cosmic, nuclear, thermal or light. The Absorbing Man has learned through practice to only absorb the properties of objects that he wishes to absorb. Originally he could be tricked into absorbing the properties of objects that would render him relatively vulnerable. There appears to be no time limit to how long he can retain a given property. When he is rendered unconcious or in a coma, he retains the form which he last conciously assumed. There would also not appear to be a minimum amount of time he must retain one form before assuming another. He can even become more than one substance at once. The Absorbing Man can also absorb specific properties relating to the form or mass of an object he touches. For example he can assume the height of a skyscraper or the spikes of a mace. He can also assimilate mystic properties of objects or beings. He was able to mimic the properties of Thor's Hammer and the strength of Thor himself. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: The Absorbing Man's prison ball and chain, which he was wearing at the time of his original transformation, magically also possesses the same properties of transformation as his body, providing he is in contact with it. Notes * His powers made it into Hulk the movie in that of David Banner. Related Articles * Thor External Links * References * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Characters